From Yours Sincerely
by The Epic Sparkles
Summary: Inspired by xXxVioletSkyxXx 's "Love, Me" but I used PJO characters. Short letters that characters sent to each other throughout the series.
1. Dear Wise Girl

**I got this idea from xXxVioletSkyxXx 's _Love, Me_ who use Harry Potter characters. I liked it a lot, so this is sorta kinda modeled after it**

***Checks birth certificate* I'm a girl, not Rick Riordan unfortunately. **

**I do not own them people, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Dear Wise Girl,<p>

Next summer, we go find Luke. Maybe even change him back. We can do it, I know we can Annabeth.

We'll beat Kronos. We will. You piggybacked a Fury after all.

Are you having fun at your dad's? Are they treating you ok? If not, I can always go an hit some sense into them.

I can just feel you glaring at me... I won't do it for real! Probably.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss you Wise Girl.

Don't let the monsters bite!

From,

Seaweed Brain

P.S. I would smack them on the head

* * *

><p><strong>This is after <em>The Lightning Thief. <em>**

**These are going to be really short... What do you think? **

**Any suggestions?**

**Review please!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	2. Dear Luke

**I don't own Percy Jackson **

**All rights reserved to Rick Riordan**

**This is also after _The Lightning Thief_**

* * *

><p>Dear Luke, <strong><br>**

I can't believe you did that.

Why would you join Kronos?

You would have had friends here.

I thought we were a family. Apparently not.

From,

Annabeth

/break\

Dear Luke,

You were a great hero

Until you joined the Lord of Time

What happened?

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>These are really quick...<strong>

**I'm doing another one in a minute.**

**Double update!**

**Review?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	3. Dear Tantalus

**Thanks guys**

**In case it isn't already clear, I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p>Dear Tantalus,<p>

Chiron will always be better than you.

You sucked.

The chariot race was pretty fun, until the birds attacked.

Almost all of us hate you, make that all of us. Even the new campers that weren't there don't like you.

Would you like a list why?

One, you tried to deny a quest to save the camp after Luke poisoned Thalia's tree.

Two, you called Percy a dishwasher. (He said this one)

Three, you threatened to turn all of us into stew.

We don't think you would need more reasons.

Go chase a cheeseburger. (Percy said this one too)

We hope you're having fun in the Fields of Punishment!

Best wishes, (not)

The demigods at Camp-Half-Blood

Written by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena

By the way, Percy and I would like to punch you in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>This one takes place after <em>The Sea of Monsters<em>**

**Any requests?**

**Please review! Should these be longer?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	4. Dear Tyson

Dear Tyson,

I miss you big guy.

What's it like at the forges?

Is Rainbow getting enough apples?

The shield is amazing, I can't tell you enough.

Come and visit, ok?

Annabeth and Grover say hi.

Love,

Percy

* * *

><p><strong>After <em>The Sea of Monsters<em>**

**Review please?**

**Requests? I'm kind of running out of ideas...**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	5. Dear Grover

Dear Grover,

You looked pretty good in a wedding dress.

You have your reed pipes right?

Please don't play YMCA. The plants are going crazy, so are my ears.

I can't believe Thalia is back...

Reply soon please!

Love, Annabeth.

/break\

Hey G-Man

How's the search?

Everything's pretty normal at camp.

Clarisse is more cranky than normal. Surprise surprise.

The empathy link is pretty cool, I mean you and I can talk in each other's minds. You don't mind if I go through your brain right?

Haha, see you soon.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>After <em>The Sea of Monsters. <em>**

**I have a lot from this book...**

**Whoops**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	6. Dear Nemean Lion

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL**

***begs for forgiveness***

* * *

><p>Dear Nemean Lion,<p>

How did the Space Food taste?

Never mind, don't answer. It tastes horrible.

I hear Dad's enjoying you fur at the bottom of the sea. It's being taken care of.

Now there's a good kitty. Have fun in Tartarus!

With Love,

Percy

* * *

><p><strong>After <em>The Titan's Curse<em>**

**_"Good Kitty"_**

**Review are love!**_  
><em>

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	7. Dear Bianca

**Double update!**

**Just to make you guys happy, since I'm a horrible person for not being here for _so long._**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Dear Bianca,<p>

Why did you leave me?

Why did you join the Hunters?

Why did you have to die?

Why couldn't you stay with me?

I miss you so much.

Please come back, I need you.

Love,

Nico

/Break\

After writing the note, Nico burst into tears and threw the piece of paper into the fire. Bianca wasn't coming back. And he hated Percy Jackson for it. He promised to keep her safe, but he lied. You couldn't count on anyone, especially not heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Takes place after Percy tells him that Bianca died and he runs away from Camp-Half-Blood, in <em>The Titan's Curse.<em>**

**Kinda angsty, I know. **

**Poor little Nico. **

***sniff***

**Review?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	8. Dear Percy

**Hey... **

**This one's for the suggestion by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**

* * *

><p>Dear Percy,<p>

Oh my gods.

Where are you, Seaweed Brain?

Please just let there be a miracle and you just show up one day.

You can't be dead. The other campers are working on your shroud, it just makes everything just so much worse, so much more final.

You've been gone for almost a week. I can't wait for much longer Percy, I have to know if you're ok.

Remember during our quest, for the Master Bolt, that Grover made you say hi to the pink poodle? You looked at us like we were crazy.

And the time in the zoo truck? That was the first time we had a really serious conversation about something other than the quest.

Grover and his wedding dress? It would've been so funny if Polyphemus didn't want to kill him. Your insults need some work though.

I'm so sorry for not trusting Tyson, he's so sweet.

It was really nice of you to let Clarisse take the Fleece.

When the manticore took me to hold up the sky, Percy, gods, it hurt so much.

We have matching streaks in our hair.

I could go on all day...

Percy, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Perce, you better be alive. Otherwise I'm going back to the Underworld and making Hades release you. Then I'm going to strangle you. Then I'm going to hug you. Then I'm pushing you off a cliff. I'll have to catch you at the bottom. After that, I'm going to hug you again.

-Annabeth, Wise Girl, Owl Face

I'd put up with all those nicknames if you would just _come back. _

/Break\

That's how Malcolm found Annabeth, asleep, with tear tracks down her face, and a slip of paper held loosely in her hand. He took the paper, read it, and placed it next to his sister's pillow. He gently moved her body into her bunk, tucking her in. The Athena cabin's second-in-command smiled softly at the blonde hair and softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Set after <em>The Battle of the Labyrinth <em>when Percy was with Calypso, and everyone thought he was dead.**

**That was the longest one yet. **

**I though it was really cute, what about you guys?**

**Review are loved!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	9. Dear Antaeus

Dear Antaeus,

You will never be able to kill people in Poseidon's name anymore.

The trophy's of the dead are not honorable.

Your underwear stunk, by the way.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>From <em>The Battle of the Labyrinth <em>after Percy strings up guy, son of Poseidon and Gaea.**

**Couldn't be killed on the ground? **

**Yeah?**

**Anyways...**

**Reviews are love!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	10. Dear Minos

Dear Minos,

Thanks for all your help, you know, unlocking all my powers and all.

But, the position as Ghost King is not yours to claim.

It's mine.

Plus Hades would never allow it, you know?

You're not going to get any Happy Meals anytime soon.

I'm using them to raise good people to help me.

Best wishes!

Sincerely,

Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King

* * *

><p><strong>After <em>The Battle of the Labyrinth, <em>I think its pretty self-explanatory.**

**Review please?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	11. Dear Mr D

Dear Mr. D,

You are wrong.

Not all heroes are the same.

Some of us honor our promises.

Some of us would die to protect our friends.

Could you say the same?

I will personally prove to you that we can be good people, not selfish jerks that you think we are.

Have you realized that you were a hero once yourself?

Take a minute to let that sink in.

You gods can't keep thinking you're perfect, because your not.

Before you criticize someone else, make sure that you're better, not worse.

I'll leave you with that.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>This one's after <em>The Titan's Curse <em>when Dionysus got Blackjack and Percy with the vines.**

**I have a horrible case of writer's block, couple updates coming after this to help get rid of it.**

**Reviews are love!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	12. Dear Blackjack

Dear Blackjack,

I'd like to say thank you for everything you've done for me.

Could you stop calling me boss please? Dude, you're a free animal.

If you do I'll get you donuts...

Now will you?

You're awesome man.

Love,

Percy

* * *

><p><strong>To our favorite pegasus!<strong>

**He's awesome.**

**Review please?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	13. The Nightshade Series: From Artemis

Dear Zoe,

My lieutenant, words cannot express my gratitude for what you have done for us.

You stood up against your family, for your friends.

You shall be forever immortal in the stars.

I miss you, Zoe Nightshade.

Love,

Artemis

* * *

><p><strong>After <em>The Titan's Curse.<em>**

**I honestly have to say I loved Zoe.**

**Review? If you do, I'll love you as much as I love food. That's a lot, by the way.**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	14. The Nightshade Series: From Percy

**Another letter to our favorite huntress, Zoe Nightshade!**

**DarknessThatCrie and ****TheGirlWithMusic: Got it! I'll do it right after the Nightshade Series. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Dear Zoe,<p>

Thank you.

I hope you liked your choices.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>

**Any suggestions?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	15. The Nightshade Series: From Atlas

**Number 3 in the Nightshade Series**

* * *

><p>My daughter,<p>

You're a disappointment to the Titan race.

Bowing down to the weak virgin goddess? Disgraceful.

Enraging Landon? Idiotic.

You're better off dead.

You are no daughter of mine.

From,

Atlas

General of Kronos' armies, Bearer of Heaven, Titan of Endurance, Astrology, and Strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas is a jerk-face. Let's just make that known.<strong>

**Reviews are love!**

**Suggestions?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	16. The Nightshade Series: From Thalia

**Number 4 in the Nightshade Series**

* * *

><p>Dear Zoe Nightshade,<p>

I was made your successor as lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

You're missed greatly by everyone, especially Phoebe.

Your memory lives on, just so you know.

I live forever to annoy you.

Have fun in Elysium!

-Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	17. The Nightshade Series: Zoe's Reaction

**Number 5 in the Nightshade Series**

**P.S. Not really a letter, but I _really_ wanted to add this**

* * *

><p>Zoe had passed judging, and made it to Elysium for being the lieutenant of Artemis, facing a Titan, and saving the lives of a goddess, several demigods, and countless other deeds she had done over the centuries she had lived as a Hunter.<p>

Her constellation had been forever immortalized into the stars.

She thought her life as the dead couldn't be better.

Until the letters came.

A zombie delivered them to her, and she tore the envelopes open eagerly.

When she had read them all, she had tears glittering in the corners of her eyes.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the Nightshade series!<strong>

**Reviews are love!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	18. Dear Wise Girl and Kelp Head

**For DarknessThatCrie and TheGirlWithMusic!**

**This is from Thalia to Percy and Annabeth after they fell into Tartarus**

**Sorry for the skip straight to ****_The Heroes of Olympus, _****but it was requested.**

* * *

><p>Dear Wise Girl and Kelp Head,<p>

WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, JUST JUMPING INTO TARTARUS LIKE THAT?

DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE IS?!

I JUST HEARD FROM ARTEMIS!

I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU GUYS WHEN YOU MAKE IT OUT.

You _will _make it out.

You better. You're too powerful not to.

Please don't get yourselves killed.

Annabeth, watch Percy.

Percy, watch your girlfriend. Keep your hands to yourself!

You have to come back, _please. _

The world needs you.

I need you guys.

Love,

Thalia

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's version of worry. <strong>

**Reviews are love!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	19. Dear Chris

**Set during _The Battle of the Labyrinth _when Chris Rodriguez went insane in the maze during a spy mission for Luke.**

* * *

><p>Dear Chris,<p>

What's wrong with you?

Who's Mary? That's not me.

I'm so worried. And that's not me either, but I guess this what your friends do to you.

I think I might like you, that's really scary you know. Silena's helping, but it's still freaking me out.

Please come back to us.

Sincerely,

Clarisse la Rue

/Break\

Chris Rodriguez was in the infirmary, with a glazed expression, reading the note that the daughter of Ares had left there, forgotten. It wasn't meant to be read, it was supposed to be private, but he didn't know that. He frowned in confusion at the words. Who was this?

A couple minutes later, a man that smelled faintly of grapes came in. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After the man left, the son of Hermes never remembered him coming in, but felt a new sense of clarity, like he had been drunk and now he was sober, and that he had a hangover.

Chris read the letter again.

He still didn't... wait a minute. He knew who that was.

The person he was thinking about walked in, her daily check on him, which happened to last for a couple hours. She would help him do daily functions he didn't know how to do himself.

He smiled. How could he have ever forgotten her?

* * *

><p><strong>To end up with the smallest amount of lovey-dovey goodness.<strong>

**It's cute. Kinda anyway**

**That was a huge update, several chapters.**

**Review Please!**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


End file.
